


fresh grave

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Grieving Sam Winchester, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, probably too short to post but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: Boyking!sam, while being chased by hunters all over america, encounters a hunter he still cares about and doesn’t want them to die who unfortunately have only one mission: to kill himWritten for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Title inspired by a quote from Samuel Johnson: "Where grief is fresh, any attempt to divert it only irritates."





	fresh grave

Sam's smile is paper-thin, and Bobby's heart is pounding. "I wasn't gonna kill you, boy," he says. "But this is insane." 

The boy was a man, now. Last time Bobby had seen him, Sam had been fresh-faced, grieving and withdrawn. Now he was impatient, angry. And still grieving, Bobby would hazard. 

"It's your choice," the hunter told Sam. "This world don't need any more darkness than it's already got. Ending it won't make it any better. Won't wipe the world out. Just poison it." 

Sam sneers, broad hand wrapped around Bobby's throat. "Who says that's not what I want?"


End file.
